Superconducting digital technology has provided computing and/or communications resources that benefit from unprecedented high speed, low power dissipation, and low operating temperature. Quantum computer systems typically implement very low amplitude voltage pulses, such as single flux quantum (SFQ) pulses or reciprocal quantum logic (RQL) pulses to communicate data. Such very low amplitude voltage pulses are implemented for substantially all logic functions and/or communication of data between different logic gates and/or different portions of a given quantum computer system. As an example, a quantum computer system can include an interface that couples portions of the computer system between a cold-space (e.g., in which superconducting occurs) and a non-cold space where classical computing functions are performed. Additionally, interconnects can extend along long transmission lines, such that signal attenuation can be a concern for the very low amplitude voltage pulses.